Dark Order
The Dark Order was the personal inner circle of Nictis during the events of the Rebellion of Realms saga of the Roach Chronicles. They were created by Nictis with the use of the Dark Scepter in order to assist him in his reign over the newly-formed Accursed Realm alongside his ever-growing undead army. History Following his success in utilizing the Dark Scepter to transform the entire universe into the Accursed Realm, Nictis decided to create a personal army aside from the undead in order to help control the inhabitants of his new empire, as well as to keep the undead in check as well by enabling them to control the undead. The Dark Order would be responsible for the creation of Nictis' new palace, located in the center of Berlin, Germany. Several months later, Nictis learned of the comet that originated from the Aether that crash-landed on Baffin Island in Canada years ago. Learning that while the energy within the comet was drained, the raw Unistone that made up the comet was still there, Nictis orders his Dark Order to obtain the Unistone, seeing how it could greatly benefit their cause. Establishing a research bunker in the heart of Central Park in New York City, as well as a supply station in the Ural Mountains in Russia, the Dark Order set out to recover the Unistone. At the abandoned Nazi base, the Dark Order would traverse the destroyed facility in search of the comet. Upon discovering it, they are startled upon seeing that part of the comet broke off, revealing a futuristic pod within the comet. Upon opening it, they discover nothing inside of it, but note that it has been recently opened from the inside. Despite this, the Dark Order removed the pod from the comet before loading the comet up through a heavy-lift transportation chopper. While the Dark Order obtained the comet from the destroyed Nazi base however, they would learn that their research bunker in Central Park was attacked by the Rebellion of Realms, who sought to oppose Nictis' rule. Under Nictis' orders, the Dark Order would transport the comet to the supply station in Russia. While stopping at a refueling station in Minsk, Belarus, the Dark Order was ambushed by the Rebellion of Realms, who planned on destroying the comet. The Rebellion of Realms were successful in their goal, and were able to destroy the comet to some extent, but failed to realize that there were still large chunks of the comet remaining. While the rebellion escaped, the Dark Order recovered the chunks of the comet, bringing them to the supply station. Over the course of the next couple of weeks, the Dark Order experimented with the Unistone they were able to melt down from the comet chunks. One of their creations was specialized crystals that when activated, would give the user incredible power for a short time. While the Rebellion of Realms were sidetracked with defending their headquarters in Chicago, the Dark Order would use some of the Unistone to create a super soldier known as Enigma under Nictis' orders. Nictis would use the Dark Scepter to power Enigma with some of the energy from the Aether, announcing him to his Dark Order as one of their greatest triumphs. Over the next couple of days, Nictis and the Dark Order would train Enigma to be one of their greatest weapons against the Rebellion of Realms. While this happened, the Dark Order would also convert the supply station into a missile silo, where Nictis would create a nuclear warhead with the Dark Scepter. Nictis soon ordered his Dark Order to launch the warhead if the facility was to be discovered by the rebellion themselves. On June 4th, 2029, the Rebellion of Realms would learn the location of the supply station within the Ural Mountains. As key members of the rebellion infiltrated the facility, the Dark Order would awaken Enigma, ordering him to start the countdown. As the rebellion began to assume control over the facility, Enigma confronts the rebellion at the launch control floor, where he would start the countdown to launch the warhead. As Enigma fought against the rebellion, he reveals that while Nictis is his master, there is someone far beyond Nictis' knowledge that will one day destroy all life as they know it. As the countdown began to reach the final minute, Enigma says that only he could abort the launch as he then laughs. However, he is soon caught off guard by Jacob Roberts as he beheads Enigma, killing the super soldier. Discovering that Enigma was mechanical, the four quickly use Enigma's severed head to hack into the warhead and deactivate it, stopping the launch and protecting the rest of the rebellion. As the heroes stumble onto documents regarding Nictis' base, the heroes tell the others to prepare for a final assault on Nictis, saying that they strike at dawn. Category:Rebellion of Realms